Destiny Saga: His lost Princess
by thezora99
Summary: After the battle against Calamity Ganon and the sudden last meeting with Mipha, Link felt even more alone than he did before. He feared he will never see her again. Then suddenly on his way to Zoras Domain with Zelda to check Vah Ruta some strange things began to happen...
1. Her last words

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **Breath of the Wild**

Her last words

Calamity Ganon was defeated. Hyrule was saved. Now Link and Zeldas task was to defeat every single monster in Hyrule, so everyone can live in peace again.

One day Zelda told Link to get to Hyrule Castle because she wanted to make sure that everything was save.

While Link was on his way, he was watched by Mipha even if she is invisible for him. Since Ganon was defeated she followed him the whole day. She wanted to protect him... but she always felt a sharp pain in her heart...

Everytime she saw him, she remembered the time when they were kids... she remembered when she had to heal him because he had done something stupid... but... with the time she liked him more and more... she did not want think about a life without him anymore... she wanted him to stay by her side for the rest of her life...

Mipha felt that a single tear rolled down her cheek... the only thing she could do for him now was to heal him if anything is happening to him... it was very hard for her to let go, even after 100 years...

Meanwhile, Link reached Hyrule Castle. Slowly he made his way to the throne room but he did not even saw one single monster. After making sure that everything is save he decided to go back to Zelda. He got out of the main building and looked back one last time.

But then he felt a shard pain in his back. A silver bokoblin attacked him with a sword. Mipha instantly healed him and with a single slash with his master sword he defeated the bokoblin. After he streched he looked in the air and shouted: "Thank you Mipha". Mipha always felt that her heart was beating like crazy when he thanked her.

Link was now running down the path. He didnt noticed that his pockets were teared up. Mipha saw that a peace of paper fell out. She took it and wanted to lay it on his path so he would pick it up untill she read the name written on it...

For my precious Mipha

She froze as she read those words... She knew that the letter belongs to Link because he has not been giving it to her personally... but... she wanted to read it... she wanted to know what Link wanted to say to her...

She unfolded the letter and read every word carefully...

* * *

 **Dear Mipha,**

 **I have so many feelings right now... I just needed to write them down... I hope that one day I can give this letter to you...**

 **I know that I seemed pretty emptionless back then... when we saw us the last time... that was because I didnt know what to do... everyone was dead and I just needed to save Hyrule completly alone. I knew I couldnt make it but you and the others gave me hope... I wanted revenge for what Ganon did to everyone... mostly you...**

 **I remember the time we were kids... we were playing with each other and had much fun. I want it back... I just want back the time we have lost... I... I can not live without you... I just cant...**

 **I know I should be happy that Ganon is defeated... but...**

Then she saw that some lines were crossed out. Only some short sentences were left.

 **Lets get to the point... There is one thing I noticed while I was on my adventure... I love you Mipha and I miss you so much...**

 **Link**

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes. She began to cry as she collapsed on the ground.

"Why?" ,she shouted, "Why it needed to end like this?" She just sat there for a long time...

After a few hours she decided to write an answer to Links letter. She just wanted to write him her last words before her power was used up. While she wrote it she was crying most of the time. All her feelings were written down in this one last letter.

* * *

Next Morning

Link awoke in his room in Hateno.

After Link got up he noticed that a letter was lying on the ground. He took it and read what was standing in front of it.

For my Hero, Link

As he turned it around he noticed that some places were wet. But it didnt rained this night... He saw a little text which was a little bit blurred because of the liquid on it. He began to read it...

* * *

 **Dear Link,**

 **Dont be sad. I will wait for you in heaven, even if I need to wait again for nearly 100 years... Please dont throw your life away for me... I want to see you smile when I follow you the whole day...**

 **But please give me a promise... Please dont forget about me.**

 **I love you Link. I always will.**

 **Your Princess, Mipha**

* * *

Link froze. Single tears formed in his eyes while he grabbed in his pocket. The letter was not there anymore... He layed the letter away as he began to cry.

Mipha now stood in front of him in her spirit form as she watched him crying. She prayed for just one last minute with him...

 _...Mipha..._

 _Mipha, your wish should be fulfilled. I will give you one more minute in this world so you can say goodbye to him._

A huge light formed in Links room as he held his hand in front of his eyes. After some seconds the light faded away... Slowly he looked what happend...

"M-Mipha?" Link said as he got a step closer to her.

"L-Link... I know this is surprising but..." Mipha was interrupted by a big hug.

"Mipha! I missed you so much!" He could not hold back his emotions anymore, "Please dont leave again... please..."

"But... But I need to..." Mipha said as she kept crying. She felt happiness but mostly sorrow... she didnt want to leave him but she knew she needed to...

"Why?" Link looked Mipha deep in her eyes.

"I just got around a minute... after that I need to return to..." She tightened the grip around his body.

Link just nodded and moved his head closer to her. She did the same.

She began to fade away as they kissed for the very first time. They felt their fast heartbeats as the bond between them grew stronger than ever before. They knew that nothing could tear them apart.

They knew that they will be together in heaven one day so the sorrow was replaced by happiness.

She broke the kiss.

"My time is over... See you in heaven my prince" ,Mipha said as she slowly flew towards the sky.

"Yes... we will my princess..."

* * *

-TheMater

AN: I reuploaded it here so everybody is able to read it :)


	2. Book I: Prologue -Feelings of guilt

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **Breath of the Wild**

 **His lost Princess**

 **Book I**

* * *

Prologue: Feelings of guilt

Everything was dark. Everything was silent. He just sat there and waited in fear. He did not know why he was in a place like this.

Suddenly he saw a flash from the distance. He thought that maybe this could be the way outside of this nightmare so he stood up and went to the light.

He walked a few steps till it disappered. He looked around if its still there nearby but it was pitch-black again. He just sat down again.

A few minutes later he heard a voice but he could not understand what it said. Then he heard it again and decided from where it came from.

He began to walk faster.

 _"...I... n..._ "

He got panic and began to run. He remembered that voice.

 _"I... need... help..."_

A bright light formed just in front of him and he walked right into it without even thinking about it.

Everything was wrapped in a bright light. It took some seconds till he saw something. What he saw was terrifying.

A monster which looked like the one he bet in Van Ruta was attacking his childhood friend Mipha.

 _"Link!"_ She reached out for him so he couöd save him.

 _"Mipha!"_ He shouted as he wanted to grap her hand. But he was to late.

 _"Li...link..."_ She was stabbed by the monster before he could reach her. She fell to the ground while a lot of blood streamed out of her wound... Link ran to her and holded her up her head.

 _"Mipha... no... please stay with me..."_ He said as single tears formed in his eyes. Stangely the monster just disappered without any reason.

 _"You were to late... You could have saved me but you were to late..."_ She closed her eyes and died in his arms.

 _"Noooo!"_ He cried as everything went black again...

* * *

I'm german so my english isnt perfect ':D

-TheMater


	3. Book I: I -Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

 _"Ahhhhh!"_ Link screamed as he jumped up. Zelda who slept about 2 meters away from him also jumped in surprise. They slept in an improvised tent because it got dark on their way to Zoras Domain.

 _"Why are you always yelling like this?!"_ Zelda asked angrily. Link didnt answer. He was trying to process his emotions.

 _"Hello? Im talking to you!"_ Zelda walked a step closer to Link. He looked up as he heard the footsteps.

 _"Oh sorry..."_ Link apologized. Zeldas angry face turned to a sad one. She felt bad for yelling at him again.

 _"Sorry for shouting at you but... so many things have happend..."_ She said quietly as she sat down again.

 _"Dont worry... I have to process some things too..."_ Link laid down. So did Zelda.

 _"You know Link... Im happy you havent changed even after all this time... I hope one day we will get over it... what happend the last 100 years..."_ Zelda whispered.

 _"Zelda, if I can call you like this, Im quite happy you havent changed too... The only thing I want to change on me is that I want to get used to speak a little bit more... but... somehow I dont want to forget what happend_..." Link whispered back.

 _"Ok I understand... I am not going to ask you why. I see you are hurt... now lets get some sleep."_ So both went to sleep and the rest of the night nothing special happend anymore.

It was a sunny morning when Zelda and Link got up and packed in everything they builded up last night. Link was wearing Hylia trousers and the Zora Armour Mipha made for him. He also carried his master sword and a hylia shield. Zelda was wearing her typical Outfit.

They both headed to Zoras Domain.

 _"Hey Zelda. Whats even the matter with Vah Ruta?"_ Link asked curiously while they walked through some little hills.

 _"I dont know. The only thing I heard that it stopped moving. The other 3 are still intact..."_ Zelda explained.

 _"Thats wierd..."_ Link thought what could be the reason... But his head begin to ache.

 _"Everything ok with you Link?"_ Zelda asked worried as she saw Link holding his head in his hands.

 _"Yes... just some little headache..."_ Link answered. He know that there must be a reason why he got such strong headaches till they began approaching Zoras Domain.

After around one more hour they could see it in the distance.

 _"Its so beautiful..."_ Zelda stared at the glowing village.

As Link saw Zoras Domain, he just remembered the times when his life was as happy as it could be.

* * *

 **Flashback: 105 years ago**

Link was a young knight who trained every day. He was told not to get to far away from hyrule castle but he was too curious. One day he wanted to go out to explore the world and so he did.

After traveling about 3 days he asked himself, why his teachers always warned him. So after some time he got incautiously. He started a fight with 2 boblins he won with some wounds.

 _"Ok that was tough... arghh... this hurts..."_ Link watched on his arm. Blood was dripping from an open wound. Suddenly someone shouted for him.

 _"Wait! I can help!"_ the unknown person shouted. As Link looked back he was surprised he didnt see an hylian. It was a beautiful red Zora.

 _"I saw you getting injured in a fight against 2 moblins. I can reduce the pain a little bit."_ the Zora explained.

 _"Hmm?"_ Link hummed. He never really spoke to strangers. He is just too shy.

The Zora holded her hand right above his wound and light formed around it.

 _"Just hold still..."_ Link suddendly stared at the Zora. He thought to himself how beautiful she was. He noticed he was staring and decided to ask her some questions. Somehow he had the feeling he wanted to get to know her.

 _"Hey... so who are you?"_ Link asked.

 _"Hello I am Mipha."_ She answered with a warm smile.

 _"Thats some nice name you got there..."_ Link whispered. Mipha heard what he said.

 _"Thank you."_ She said with a friendly face, _"So I am done."_ When she saw his wound even she was surprised. It disappered completely.

 _"Whoa..._ _Thank you!"_ Link hugged Mipha without even thinking. He was surprised in how soft her skin was. She returned the hug warmly.

 _"Its my pleasure."_ She smiled, _"I think I need to tell you before there are any complications... Im the princess of the Zora."_ She thought it would cause trouble if she hid that from him.

 _"You are what?"_ Link asked surprised as he jumped up.

 _"You dont need to worry. Zora and Hylians are getting along pretty well I think..."_ She always smiled when she looked at him.

 _"Ok sorry princess."_ He knotted in front of her.

 _"Call me Mipha and please get up. I dont want to be treated like a princess..."_ Mipha said. She looked a bit worried. But it changed back to a smile a few seconds later.

 _"Ok Mipha. So if you are the princess... why are you so far away from your village?"_ Link asked.

 _"Ähm... I am not that far away. Its over there."_ She answered as she pointed to a glowing village in the distance, _"Thats Zoras Domain."_

 _"Wow its beautiful..."_ He stared at the glowing light.

 _"I know. Do you want to come with me?"_ Mipha asked as she reached an arm out for Link.

 _"Why not?"_ He smiled. So both went to Zoras Domain.

* * *

As he wanted to think about how he met the other Zoras, Zelda interupted him.

 _"Hey Link. You just day-dreamed..."_ Zelda said as she pointed on his shoulder.

 _"Oh sorry..."_ Link apologized.

 _"You dont need to apologize. Now lets keep going."_

* * *

-TheMater


	4. Book I: II -Welcome back!

Chapter 2: Welcome back!

After around one hour, Link and Zelda reached Zoras Domain. At the entry they were instantly spotted by the first Zoras.

 _"Hey there is our Hero Link!"_ one Zora Guard shouted. Prince Sidon instantly ran towards them.

 _"Hey Link. I always believed you would beat him!"_ Sidon said with a smile, _"And who is this?"_

 _"Ehm I am Princess Zelda."_ She said quite confused. He immediatly bowed down in front of her.

 _"Sry if I did not recognize you Princess. Thanks for keeping us save for the last 100 years."_ He said thankfully.

 _"Please get up Prince Sidon. I dont like if People bow down in front of me."_ She said with a smile.

 _"Ok ok I understand. I do not like this too. My sister neither..."_ He pointed to the stairs, _"C'mon. My father wants to talk to you."_

Link had trouble not to look to Miphas statue. He knew he would get trouble to hid his feelings. They went up the stairs and walked to King Dorephan, the King of the Zoras and Sidons and Miphas father.

 _"King Dorephan its good to see you again"_ ,Zelda said smiling, _"You said that Vah Ruta stopped moving. Thats why we are here."_

 _"Hello Link and Zelda. I am happy that nothing happend to you in the fight against Ganon. Yes I ordered you here because a week ago Vah Rutas blue light vanished and it stopped moving."_ King Dorephan explained.

Link thought to himself for a second. Mipha said goodbye to him a week ago... That can not be a coincidence... He was ripped out of his thought by the king.

 _"Link is everything alright with you?"_ Link just looked to the ground with a lowered head.

 _"We have much feelings and memories to process... give him some time."_ Zelda said compassionatly. She knew how he felt.

 _"Can... Can I go outside for a minute?"_ Link suddenly asked Zelda.

 _"Yes... I have understanding"_ Zelda explained. King Dorephan nodded.

 _"If you need some time alone I will be the last to say 'no'"_ The King said as Link went outside. He headed for Miphas Statue. He just wanted to remember the good times they had till everything went down...

* * *

 **Flashback: 105 Years ago**

 _"So this is Zoras Domain... It looks so beautiful..."_ Link said. It was getting dark and only a few Zoras were still awake. Then he saw the statue which looked like Mipha.

 _"Wow. You are already a hero."_ Link said with a smile on his face.

 _"I dont even know what I had done to deserve this statue... My father just told some people to make this for me..."_ Mipha looked like she is not happy with her situation.

 _"Whats wrong Mipha?"_ Link asked worried.

 _"You know... its a hard job to be a princess... sometimes I just want to live like a normal Zora..."_ She lowered her head.

 _"Please dont be sad. You are looking better with a smile on your face."_ Link smiled at Mipha. He felt so relaxed since he met her.

 _"Haha you too Link."_ Mipha said laughing.

 _"Hey Princess Mipha? Who is this?"_ a Guard noticed that Mipha brought a stranger to their home.

 _"Dont worry. His name is Link and I really like him. Please dont throw him out..."_ Mipha was scared that Link will not be accepted by the other Zoras.

 _"You know I am not the one who makes such decisions. Your father always decides whether he must leave or can stay. If you are lucky he is still awake."_ The Zora pointed to the throne room. So they both headed to Miphas father.

 _"Father! Are you awake?"_ Mipha asked loudly. They walked into the throne room. It was much smaller than the one in Hyrule Castle.

 _"Yes I am. What do you want my daughter?"_ Her father asked.

 _"I wanted to ask if my new friend is allowed to stay here in our Village for a while."_ Mipha asked nervously.

 _"The hylian? Come here to me please."_ Link walked to him and bowed. He knew as the father of Mipha, he must be the King.

 _"I am King Dorephan. Who are you and why are you here?"_ The King asked calmly.

 _"I explored some places around here till some boblins attacked me. I beat them but I got a bad wound on my arm. Your beautiful daughter healed me and after a little chat she wanted to show me her village."_ Link explained. Miphas face turned red because of his compliment in front of her father.

 _"Than nobody sent you here? I just want to make sure everything is safe."_

 _"No I am here because I want to see the world. I was born near to Hyrule Castle and lived there for 12 years. I wanted to see something different."_ Link was very nervous because he feared he needed to leave Mipha.

 _"Then you can stay here. Make yourself at home."_ The King smiled. Link sighed relieved.

 _"Thanks father!"_ Mipha was also relieved that her father said he could stay here with her.

 _"So its getting late... You can sleep in my room if you want to"_. She smiled happily. Link thought she looked really cute when she is acting like this.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Link questioned nervously.

 _"Yeah. On my Waterbed it enough place for 2 people_."

 _"A Waterbed?"_ Link asked surprised.

 _"Yes. Its the best bed you will ever sleep on. I promise."_ Why she always smiled like that when she looked at him? He just decided to enjoy the time they will have together.

They came into Miphas room. There was not so much in there. A little table and two chairs, a bookshelf and her way-to-big bed.

 _"C'Mon get on here."_ She pointed to the right side of her bed. As he layed down he was surprised in how soft and warm the bed was.

 _"Enjoying it?"_ Mipha asked him. She already layed down on the other side.

 _"Yes... I think i will never want to get up again..."_ Link joked. He looked over to Mipha who was still smiling at him.

 _"Good night Mipha."_ He said while he returned her smile.

 _"Good night."_ Mipha whispered tiredly.

* * *

 _"Hey Link!"_ Zelda shook him wildly. He was still standing in front of the statue.

 _"Hmm? What...?"_ He asked while he was still in his thoughts.

 _"You were standing here for an hour already._ Sorry if I interrupted you." Zelda said worried.

 _"You dont need to apologize... I was... praying..."_ Link said sadly.

 _"Oh... sorry... I understand... I just wanted to say that today is a free day for us and tomorrow we will head to Vah Ruta."_ Zelda explained.

 _"Ok..."_ Zelda walked back up to the throne room while Link asked himself: What should he do all the time?

* * *

-TheMater


	5. Book I: III -Accomplishments

Chapter 3: Accomplishments

Link and Zelda were finally in Zoras Domain. Tomorrow they wanted to go inside Vah Ruta to see if everything is alright. For today Zelda gave Link a free day.

When Zelda vanished inside the throne room again, Link also went upstairs to visit Prince Sidon. He just looked back one more time to Miphas Statue. How can he ever be happy again, he asked himself as he walked up the stairs.

He got to Sidon who was chilling inside one of the water ponds on the second floor.

 _"Hey Link! Do you want to join me? You need some rest."_ Sidon offered.

 _"Yeah why not?"_ Link said with a smile. At least Sidon was still there... He got in the pond with some light clothing. A T-Shirt and short pants.

 _"So Link... how was the fight...?"_ Sidon asked curiously.

 _"Well... with the power of my 4 best friends... I... have beaten him... i wanted revenge... revenge for what he did to them..."_ Link explained with an serious expression.

 _"Link... can I ask you a question. You dont have to answer if you dont want to."_ Sidon asked. Link just nodded.

 _"You miss her right?"_ Sidon questioned worriedly.

 _"Yes... I do..."_ Link whispered sadly. _"I wish she was still here with me..."_

 _"I know you do... me too... but its impossible..."_ Sidon began to tear up.

 _"I even loved... no... I love her..."_ Link said with some tears running down his cheek. He just needed to tell him.

 _"I knew it... Even if you never told anyone... but Mipha just knew that you would be there for her even in bad times... I saw how happy you are together... You are the perfect couple... And she is my perfect sister... I miss her so much..."_ Sidon began to cry.

 _"Sidon... maybe we need some rest... from all these depressing thoughts..."_ Link said while he got out of the pond.

 _"Maybe you are right..."_ he now tried to get some sleep while Link thought back to his good times with Mipha again...

* * *

 **Flashback: 105 Years ago**

Link slowly awoke from the best night he probably ever had when he noticed something heavy on his left arm. Mipha just rolled next to him while they were sleeping. She was cuddling with his arm. His heart began to beat faster as he saw her beautiful face just centimeters away from his.

 _"Mipha..."_ he whispered, _"The Sun is rising. We need to get up."_ Mipha just jawned. She even holded his arm a bit tighter. He does not want to wake her up but there will be trouble if anyone sees them like this. So he began moving his arm. Mipha slowly opened her eyes. She instantly got away from him in embarrassment.

 _"Sorry Link! I didnt want to..."_ Link interupted Mipha as he also stood up.

 _"Hey its alright. I dont have anything against it. You look really cute when you are sleeping."_ He gave her a warm smile. Link was surprised he was able to say something like this so easily. He was told in his fighting lessons to be emotionless... but while she was around he couldnt help it...

After some seconds she calmed down and returned the smile with a blush on her face.

 _"Soo... what do you want to show me today?"_ Link asked curiously.

 _"I wanted to show you how we are relaxing here in our Villiage. But first we need to get ready."_ Mipha put on her jewellery she was always wearing while Link put on his armour.

 _"Do you really need to wear this armour? It looks a bit heavy..."_ Mipha looked at Link worried.

 _"No its one of these light ones."_ Link answered. Mipha just nodded and waved her hand like she wants to say: Follow me!

After some meters they reached 4 little water ponds.

 _"When we need to recover from work or from fights we are just realaxing in one of these ponds."_ Mipha explained. Her heart was telling her to open up to him a little bit more. _"The last one in the pond need to fight against a silver lynel."_

They both ran towards the pond but Mipha got first because Link needed to take off his armour.

 _"Oh c'mon. That was unfair."_ He laughed.

 _"Dont worry. I will help you with the lynel."_ Mipha laughed too. Then they relaxed and talked about their hobbys or their adventures they had in their life. Link was never so happy.

* * *

 _"Link!"_ Prince Sidon shouted. _"You were lying there for around one hour so I began to worry."_

 _"Yeah Sidon... Do you need something?"_ Link asked as he got up. He knew how he looked like if he needed something.

 _"Yes. I need some luminous stones. We need to repair some things in the Village."_ Sidon explained.

 _"So thats why the Village is glowing... Yes I will get them for you. Where can I find them?"_ Link asked. He just needed to accept a favor from a good friend like Sidon.

 _"In the Upland Zorana. Its northwest from Zoras Domain."_ Sidon pointed in the Direction.

 _"Ok. See you when I got some of these stones."_ Link now walked to the exit on the left side.

 _"Thanks Link! You are the best!"_ Sidon shouted as Link got on his way.

About one hour full of climbing he reached the spot where he could find those stones. He took 4 of them and wanted to head back.

Suddenly he heard a noice. It sounded like some sort of chirping. He searched where the noice came from because it sounded... unnatural.

He found the place after some seach. It was inside a rock. He decided to shoot some bomb arrows at it. After 3 hits the rock broke and a glowing stone fell out. It glowed in some sort of orange colour. He decided to take it so it can be examined later.

After that he headed back to Zoras Domain.

* * *

-TheMater


	6. Book I: IV -Vah Ruta

Chapter 4: Vah Ruta

After Link found some luminous stones and the strange looking one he went back to Zoras Domain. But before he wanted to go to Sidon he wanted to ask Zelda what to do with the glowing stone.

Link got up to the throne room in hope Zelda is still there.

 _"Zelda!"_ Link shouted. Zelda turned around. She was speaking with King Dorephan again.

 _"Whats the matter Link?"_ She asked.

 _"I have found something very strange..."_ He showed her the glowing stone.

 _"I never saw something like that... After we are done here we should ask Robbie if he can help us out."_ she explained while she examined the stone.

 _"Ok. So then I will be leaving again. I need to talk to Sidon."_ He quickly left the throne room after he gave her the stone.

He got downstairs to search for Sidon. He was relaxing in one of the water ponds again.

 _"Hey Sidon. I got the stones you were asking for."_ Link shouted. Sidon got scared and jumped out of the water.

 _"Hey whoa Link. You scared me."_ He looked to the stones in Links hands, "Hey thank you!"

 _"You do not need to thank me."_ Link said smiling. Sidon smiled back.

 _"So I will be relaxing again. I think you should do that too. Tomorrow we will be going to Vah Ruta and everything could happen there... I have a bad feeling..."_ Sidon said with a worried face. He got back into the pond and Link decided to get some sleep even if its only 8 PM.

He went to the Inn and asked if he could get a waterbed. He paid the 80 rubies and tried to sleep.

 ** _L..._**

 ** _L...ink_**

 ** _Link..._**

 **Please remember that I am always there for you...**

 ** _Take care of yourself..._**

Link got up because of the strange voice in his head. He didnt had any time to think about it because it was already morning.

He got ready for his adventure today and walked to the entry of Zoras Domain. Prince Sidon and Zelda already waited for him.

 _"What took you so long?"_ Zelda asked him.

 _"I bet he slept on one of our waterbeds. Its hard to get up on them."_ He said laughing. Zelda also began to chuckle. Link just nodded without any emotion.

 _"So I will explain how we will do this today. Vah Ruta is lying in the east reservoir lake. We can easily reach him. I just need to take you there just like I did with Link last time. The problem is that we dont know whats inside so you need to be careful. Your goal is to find whats wrong with Vah Ruta. Everything clear?"_ Sidon explained.

 _"Yes!"_ Zelda said. Link remained silent.

So they got to the lake. After some time they reached the destination. On their way they did not talk much to each other.

 _"Get on my back. I will take you over."_ Sidon jumped into the water and Link and Zelda did what he said.

When they reached Vah Ruta, Link remembered the time he learned that Mipha was dead. His whole body began to hurt as they reached the divine beast.

 _"We are here. Please be careful ok? I will see you in Zoras Domain when you are finished."_ He said while he swam away. Zelda and Link got into Vah Ruta. Everything seemed to look as it did a few days ago when Link freed it from Ganons possession.

 _"Its exactly looks like it did 100 years ago... amazing..."_ Zelda was amazed while she examined the Divine Beast. Link looked around as he saw a small path he didnt saw last time.

 _"I will look over there."_ Link shouted as he pointed to it.

 _"Please be careful."_ Zelda answered.

 _"You too."_ So Link went his own way through Vah Ruta. Somehow his heart was telling him to do so.

After around 2 hours of search Link and Zelda didnt found anything special but suddenly he heard a scream. Link instantly ran to where it came from.

Zelda seemed to stand in front of something horrible. _"Zelda! Whats..."_ When he saw what caused Zelda to scream he had countless tears running down his face. His heart splitted into thousand pieces as he saw her. Miphas dead body.

 _"No... Mipha... No... NOOOO!"_ Link cried. He could not stand to see her like this. He instantly hugged her lifeless body like he did when she was sad. It looked like she was just killed seconds ago... like she is just sleeping.

 _"Mipha..."_ Zelda mourned as she tried to hide her tears, _"Link...I...I think its the best if we bury her."_

Link just nodded. Even after Mipha told him not to worry about her... he just couldnt. Mipha meaned everything to him and seeing her like this, just killed him.

They instantly interrupted their investigation so they could get her to Zoras Domain. They wanted to bury her in her home town so she could rest in peace.

On their way back Link questioned himself, why Miphas body was just lying in Vah Ruta and why does it look like she was just killed seconds ago. He didnt saw her last time. And why Vah Ruta stopped working just after Mipha said goodbye in their last meeting in Kakariko? Thinking of these questions was giving him much pain. So he decided to ignore them for now.

When they reached the entry Zelda told Link to stay with Miphas body while she was getting Sidon. They decided that only Sidon and the King should know that they found her. They dont want that everyone in the village is as sad as they were 100 years ago.

 _"Mipha... I am so sorry I couldnt safe you... I just couldnt... I just hate me... for not saving you_..." He kept crying and talking to her till Sidon and Zelda arrived.

 _"Mipha! ... Sister!"_ Sidon ran as fast as he could to her, _"Sister..."_ He saw her body and knotted in front of her. He took a deep breath.

 _"I hope you know how much I miss you... but to know that you will be buried here in your viliiage with us is giving me peace..."_ Sidon nearly cried too. But he was also happy to see his sister one last time.

 _"Link... we will bury her right away right there."_ Zelda pointed to a place 3 meters away from the entry. Link got up and slowly took one of the shovels Sidon brought them. They digged a big hole and putted her body in a coffin. Everyone looked at her once again before they closed the coffin and placed it in the hole and filled it up.

They mourned together for almost 10 minutes before they dicided to make a gravestone for her. After some search they found a big stone which slightly shimmered in light. It was just perfect for her.

 _"You should inscribe the stone Link. I bet she would be happy if you do this..."_ Prince Sidon explained. He never looked so depressed as he did right now. He slowly walked back to his home while Zelda followed him. She wanted to talk to the King once again about Mipha and Vah Ruta because they didnt found out whats wrong with the divine beast.

Meanwhile Link thought about what he should write on the gravestone. He decided to let his heart talk for him.

 ** _Here lies Mipha. The most beautiful, warm-hearted and sweetest Zora ever known. May her soul find peace._**

 ** _I love you._**

Link cried while he inscribed the stone. After he was done he laid it next to her grave and placed some flowers around it.

 _"See you in heaven my princess..."_

* * *

-TheMater


	7. Book I: V -Mysterious discovery

Chapter 5: Mysterious discovery

Link laid by the coast of the lake Vah Ruta still resided and looked in the clear blue sky. He decided to get some rest before returning to Zoras Domain.

 _"Why? Why are these things happening to me? What am I supposed to do?"_ He questioned himself over and over again...

After lying there nearly for 2 hours he heard a voice.

 _"Link? Link where are you?"_ He heard an annoyed voice. He got up and followed the voice. He saw Zelda searching for him.

 _"I'm here!"_ He shouted, exhausted. Zelda instantly spotted him.

 _"What are you doing here? I just came back from Zoras Domain and you were gone..."_ Zelda said worried.

 _"Sorry Zelda... I just needed some rest..."_ Link explained with a lowered head.

 _"I understand, but... I'm worried Link. What if something is happening to you?"_ Zelda also looked on the ground.

 _"You know I am able to defend myself and even if something is happening to me... she is there for me..."_ Link teared up a bit.

 _"Link... C'mon... Lets go to Akkala. We need to find out more about this stone."_ Zelda said while showing Link the stone he found.

 _"Wait! What about Vah Ruta?"_ Link questioned confused.

"King Dorephan said that they will wait to see if anything is changes in the next few days. I told him we have not found anything even after hours... except for... you know... he said we should stop worry about her..." Link interupted her.

 _"You are right. Lets go to Akkala!"_ He have seen and heard enough for one day. He just needed to think about something else but, he failed as he saw Vah Ruta in the distance.

* * *

Flashback: 101 Years ago

"As the champion of the Zora it is your duty to fight for our people against Calamity Ganon!" King Dorephan said to her daughter as they had a discussion.

 _"But father... What if... what if I am not strong enough?"_ She asked, crying. Link was standing next to her. He just wanted to comfort her but he could not do that in front of her father.

 _"You are my daughter. I know you are strong enough!"_ He said slightly angry.

 _"You don't understand me Father!"_ She shouted as she left the throne room.

Link followed her. He wanted to be there for her like she had been for him for the last few years. Zoras Domain had become his second home since he came here. He and Mipha had also become best friends.

She entered her room and went to slam her door, but Link put a foot between it.

 _"Ehm Mipha..."_ He opened the door slowly.

 _"Sorry Link... I... shouldnt be treating you like this..."_ Mipha said as tears ran down from her eyes.

 _"No problem Mipha. I'm always there for you."_ He said smiling at her.

 _"I know you are Link..."_ Mipha was glad to have a best-friend like him. He always cared for her even when the situation was difficult.

 _"Mipha... you want to talk about the whole Divine-Beast thing with me?"_ Link asked while he knotted in front of her. Mipga sat on her waterbed.

 _"Yes... I... I am scared Link..."_ Mipha explained, and she lowered her head.

 _"What are you afraid of...?"_ Link asked.

 _"I'm afraid that... that..."_ She sobbed. She was not able to say the last words. Link knew what he had to do. He gave her a warm hug.

 _"It's okay... It's okay... I'm there for you. Don't forget it."_ Link keep repeating these words while Mipha returned the hug.

 _"I know... Link..."_ She lay her head on his chest.

* * *

 _"Hey Link the path is here!"_ Zelda shouted as Link walked into the grass. He quickly ran back to Zelda.

 _"Sorry... that's been happening quite a lot..."_ Link was rubbing his head in awkwardness.

 _"Yes, I noticed... But let's grab some horses. Otherwise it will take us days to reach Akkala."_ Zelda said.

 _"Yes good idea..."_ Link answered while he tried to forget the memories that were overwhelming him.

After a long walk they reached the Foothill Stable. Link already had 2 horses he caught on his adventures.

 _"Hello my name is Ozunda. Welcome to our fine stable. Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride?"_ The man behind the table asked.

 _"I would like to get my horses, Toto and Epona please."_ Link said.

 _"Ok wait here. I will get them for you."_ He said as he walked away.

 _"You called it Epona?"_ Zelda asked confused.

 _"Yes... My heart told me to do it."_ Link answered.

 _"Your heart?"_

 _"It may not look like it but I am an emotional person..."_ Link stated. Zelda decided to not ask him any questions for the next time. She saw that it seems to hurt him.

After some minutes...

 _"And there you go! Thanks for choosing us for all your horsey needs."_ The man said as he took Epona and Toto out of the stable.

 _"Ok you get Toto and I will get Epona."_ Link said as he took Toto to Zelda.

 _"Yeah sure."_ They both climbed on the backs on the horses and began to ride to Akkala.

After traveling about 8 hours they decided to make a stop in Tarrey Town.

As they walked into the Inn, Link was greeted by Kapson, the Zora Innkeeper.

 _"Link... Are you in need of a good sleep and a hearty meal?"_ He asked. Then he saw Zelda. _"Princess Zelda! It would be an honour for me to give you a proper bed and something to eat."_

 _"Thank you. We really need a place to sleep. How much will it cost?"_ Zelda asked.

 _"Nothing! I don't want the Princess to have to pay in my Inn."_ He explained excitedly.

 _"Thank you for your generosity,"_ Zelda thanked Kapson.

After getting some sleep and a good meal, Link and Zelds headed for the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab in the north of the province.

The trip was very calm and nothing has happened. Even the attacks of the Yiga stopped after Ganon was defeated.

Soon they reached their destination. As they went through the door they were given a friendly greeting by Robbie.

 _"Hello Zelda. Hello Link. It's good to see you again. As I see, your mission was successful. So why are you here?"_ He asked impatiently.

 _"We are here because we found this glowing stone. We would like to know more about it."_ Zelda explained as she gave Robbie the stone.

 _"Whoa... interesting... I have never seen anything like that either... in reality. But I can search my books if anything is said about them. I remember seeing a drawing that resembled on inside one of my books. Please give me some time."_ Robbie explained.

 _"How long will it take?"_ Zelda questioned. Link remained silent.

 _"About 2 hours if I am as fast as I think."_ He stated. So they left the Research Lab.

For the next hours Link was busy showing Zelda Locations like the Lomai Labyrinth Island or the Bloodleaf Lake and the Tumlea Heights. She wanted to know how everything now looked like 100 years later.

Then they went back to Robbie. They hoped he found out what the stone can do.

 _"Robbie, did you found out what the stone does?"_ Zelda asked.

 _"Yes. Its the rarest material in the world. It able to consume a high amount of energy and its even able to put a soul from one body into another."_ Robbie stated.

 _"Thats amazing! How can it help us?"_ Zelda asked curiously.

 _"We can made a shield out of it or..."_ He was interupted by Link.

 _"You just said it can transport souls from one body into another?"_ He asked with a serious voice.

 _"Ehm yes. Is everything ok?"_ Robbie looked a little bit terrified at Link's reaction.

 _"I see... No we need the stone elsewhere."_ Link grabbed the stone and went to leave, but Robbie got in his way.

 _"I think I know what you want to do... But it's not going to work..."_

* * *

 **AN** : A user named Violetlight corrected the grammatical mistakes or issues in this chapter :)

-TheMater


	8. Book I: VI -Hope

Chapter 6: Hope

 _"I think I know what you want to do... But its not going to work..."_ Robbie said worried. Link remained silent.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Zelda asked after some seconds.

 _"Like I said, this stone is able to transport a soul from A to B. He probably thinks that he can save Mipha this way."_ Robbie stated. Link got an angry look on his face.

 _"You dont understand! I feel her deep inside me! I feel her sadness... I know shes there."_ Link shouted seriously. He was sure that since Mipha visited him last time, something has chanced.

 _"Its said that a person can only give its soul to someone she really loved. There is just one way to prove it."_ Robbie gave Link the Stone, _"Hold this stone and concentrate on yourself."_

 _"Why?"_ Link asked surprised.

 _"You will see..."_ After Robbies last words, Link closed his eyes. He didnt had any time to waste. He concentrated on the feeling he keeps getting when he is thinking about his past. Slowly he felt that he was falling asleep. After everything went silent he decided to open his eyes.

* * *

Everything was black. Just like last time he had this horrible nightmare. But this time he knew it was real.

 _Link..._

 _I am here Link..._

He instantly searched who she was. He knew it was her.

 _"Mipha! Who are you?"_ Link shouted.

 _"Right behind you..."_ The voice said. Without hesitation Link looked behind him. There she was standing like nothing has happend. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed Link as he wanted to hug her but he just fell to the ground.

 _"Sorry Link... I should have warned you... Im just able to speak to you here..."_ She sat next to him.

 _"Where am I?"_ Link asked confused.

 _"In your heart."_ Mipha said as she holded one hand on her chest.

 _"What? And why are you here?"_ His heart was beating like crazy.

 _"You just guessed it a minute ago."_ She stated while she smiled at Link.

 _"Hä?"_ He asked confused.

 _"Do you remember the time when I said goodbye?"_ She questioned. Link nodded, _"I gave you my soul while we kissed. I gave up my spirit-form just to be with you forever. Now I am able to see the world through your eyes. I am very happy that its this way."_ She said. Link knew how she speaks when she is lying.

 _"Why are you lying to me? You are not happy. I can feel your sadness."_ He pointed on his chest.

 _"Link I... I know... But please Link... please dont do this... What if something will go wrong? What if you are getting yourself killed? I dont have enough power anymore..."_ Mipha said hysterical. She nearly cried.

 _"Mipha dont worry. I am doing this for us. It doesnt matter if I will get killed or not. I am able to be with you again. I dont care if its in Hyrule or in heaven."_ He stood up and looked behind him.

 _"I s-see... p-please b-e caref-ful..."_ Mipha sobbed in tears.

 _"We will see us again real soon. I promise!"_ This were the last words before he woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he saw Robbie standing next to him.

* * *

 _"Hey Link. I see you are awake now. So what did your saw?"_ Robbie asked. Link was lying in a bed.

 _"I saw Mipha. She explained how she gave me her soul. I am able to save her!"_ He wanted to get up but his head began to ache.

 _"Hey. Hey. You need some rest. And while you are resting I need to ask you some questions."_ Robbie got a peace of paper with a few questions on it.

 _"So why do you think you can save Mipha?"_

 _"We found her body in Vah Ruta. She looked like she was sleeping... The devine beast stopped working right after she visited me in Kakariko."_ Robbie was surprised at his statement.

 _"She visited you?"_

 _"Yes. She was in her real form for a minute before she faded away. She must have given me her soul in this moment."_

 _"Ok... So I think I understand. She really loved you... She must have leaved her body behind after she gave you her soul. Thats why its still looked like that. The bodies of Zoras are natural wonders..."_ He made a little break while he checked his paper he holded in his hands, _"So you think she gave up her spirital form to be with you. Thats why Vah Ruta is inactive...?"_ Link nodded.

 _"Ok then I have good news and bad news. The good news is that if everything goes well, you are able to save Mipha. You only need to focus her soul on the stone and when its glowing brighter just lay it on her body."_

 _"Yes!"_ Link couldnt hide his emotions. His hope came back to him.

 _"And what are the bad news?"_ Zelda suddenly asked. She was very skeptically.

 _"It needs a lot of power to put a soul from a body into an object and from object back to another body. He may lose his consciousness. Maybe he will die..."_ Robbie said with a serious expression.

 _"Link are you really sure you want to do this? We knew what happend 100 years ago... not that it will go wrong like this..."_ Zelda asked him.

 _"Yes. I will do anything for my wife!"_ He was never so determined. He knew its his last chance to save her.

Zelda wanted to ask why he is calling Mipha his wife but she decided to ask him later.

 _"So... Good luck."_ Robbie said as they leaved the Reserch Lab.

 _"Yes! Thank you!"_ Zelda shouted as she was waving her hands.

Link only remained silent once more. He only had one goal: Saving Mipha.

* * *

-TheMater


	9. Book I: VII -Immortal Love

Chapter 7: Immortal Love

After they left the Reserch Lab, Zelda and Link got on their horses to get back to Zoras Domain. Shortly after they began with their trip Zelda began to worry.

 _"Link... are you really sure that you want to do this... I have a bad feeling..."_ she asked Link but he didnt answer.

 _"Link please answer me."_ she begged.

 _"Love is immortal."_ He just answered.

 _"What?"_ Zelda asked confused.

 _"Something has to change! Things can not stay like this."_ He said while speeding up. He wanted to get to Zoras Domain as fast as he could. While they traveled, Link saw the reflections of the Zora armour while the sun was shining. He remembered one of his most important memories.

* * *

 **Flashback: 2 months before Calamilty Ganon recurred**

After some more discussions Mipha decided to control Vah Ruta even if she didnt want to. Link always tried to comfort her. She knew she had to do this for him and her people.

After Link was chosen as the hero by the master sword, the two didnt had much time left for each other.

One day Link visited Zoras Domain early in the morning so he had some time for her.

 _"Hey Link c-could you do me a favor?"_ Mipha asked while they were sitting in her room.

 _"Yeah sure. What do you want me to do?"_ He said smiling.

 _"I-I just need to measure y-your body... Its very i-important..."_ Mipha stuttered.

 _"Ehm...Yeah. Why not? I bet its for something important"_ Link responded with a smile. He stood up as Mipha took her meauring tape out of her closet.

 _"Please stay s-still ok?"_ Mipha asked nervously.

 _"Yes Mipha. I just wanted to ask you something."_ He said while she already started noticing numbers on a peace of paper. She instantly looked into his eyes.

 _"I hate that we have not so much time together since you are assigned to control Vah Ruta and I became the 'bodyguard' of Princess Zelda. I know I need to do my duty as a knight... Do you think things will go back as they used to be after we defeated Ganon?"_ He asked while Mipha finished her measurements.

 _"Yes. I promise. When all this is over we will share a lot of time together."_ She answered as she gave him a hug with a big smile on her face. After some seconds he broke the silence.

 _"Sorry Mipha... I really have to go... I need to guard the princess again..."_ Link said sadly.

 _"Ok I know..."_ She answered as she let him go. Right after he left she started the work on her gift for him.

* * *

 _"C'Mon. We really have to do something against your daydreaming!"_ Zelda shouted. Link instantly got back to reality and focused on the road again.

After around 8 hours of traveling, they finally reached Zoras Domain. The whole way Link didnt said a word. The only thing he could think about right now was getting his beloved Mipha back to life.

 _"So we are here... So what do you want to do?"_ Zelda asked Link as they got down from his horses.

 _"Saving Mipha!"_ He shouted as he grabbed a shovel.

 _"Wait! I think we should inform Prince Sidon and the King."_ She said while she took the shovel away from him.

 _"There is no time for this!"_ He shouted impatiently.

 _"What if they see we took her out of her grave? They will be angry!"_ She shouted back at him. Link knew she was right.

 _"You are right... but please hurry!"_ Zelda now ran as fast as she could to the King and Prince Sidon. After a minute Zelda came back with the Prince.

 _"We have permission to do this if Sidon is also convinced this will work."_ Zelda said as she grabbed for air. Now Sidon walked to him.

"You are kidding right?" he asked while he wiped away some tears.

"No. No I am not kidding." He showed him the stone.

 _"I-I can not believe it... this will get my sister back?"_ He questioned in tears. Link nodded. _"Then do it!"_

After they digged out the coffin they laid Miphas Body aside. Link took the stone in both hands and began to concentrate like Robbie told him.

 _"I believe in you Link."_ Prince Sidon said before he passed out as he did in Akkala.

* * *

 _L..._

 _L-Link..._

He opened his eyes. Mipha stood in front of him.

 _"Mipha! This is our chance!"_ Link shouted as he pointed to the glowing light in the distance. Somehow he knew that this is the exit for her.

 _"Yes... I... hope... we are able to spend time together... finally..."_ She sobbed. Slowly she walked towards the light. Suddendly Link awoke.

* * *

 _"Link! The stone is glowing!"_ Prince Sidon shouted surprised while he pointed at the glowing object.

 _"Robbie was right..."_ Zelda wispered to herself.

Link now stood up and carried the stone over to Miphas Body.

 _"Now I just need to hold it on her... Arghh!"_ His whole body began to move uncontrollably. A lot of energy passed it when he laid the stone down. A bright light fromed around it.

 _"I can not give up... For Mipha!"_ he shouted as he felt unbearable pain in his whole body. He nearly passed out as the light began to fade away.

 _"Link!"_ Prince Sidon ran to Link. He was worried that something might have happend to him. Zelda also went to him.

 _"No... no I am okay..."_ He said as he stood up. His whole body was still hurting as he heard a sound from the direction Miphas Body was laying.

It began to move. After some seconds she slowly got up with her eyes still closed.

 _"Mipha..."_ Link looked at her. He could not believe it. He saved her. Maybe they are finally able to spend the time together they have missed all these years.

Sidon slowly walked towards his sister. "S _ister... are you..."_ Suddendly Mipha grabbed him. He looked surprised because of her behavior. Zelda felt that something was not right as she slowly opened her eyes...

 _"Sidon get away from her!"_ She shouted.

 _"Why should..."_ Suddenly Mipha spinned him in circles and threw him into a rock. Link only watched in horror. Her eyes were glowing in a purple light. What was going on?

* * *

-TheMater


	10. Book I: VIII -Stronger than evil

Chapter 8: Stronger than evil

 _"Sidon get away from her!"_ Zelda shouted as Mipha grabbed his arm.

 _"Why should..."_ Mipha just spinned him in circles and threw him into a rock. Link and Zelda could only watch in horror as they saw her glowing eyes. Sidon seemed to have lost his consciousness. After her attack she took her trident from her grave.

They could not believe what just happend. Mipha didnt acted and looked like herself.

 _"I knew I felt his presence. I have the same feeling like when I holded back Ganon 100 years. This stone was a trap!"_ Zelda shouted.

 _"What...?"_ Link felt hopeless. He didnt knew what to do anymore.

 _"Link... I need you to be strong now..."_ Zelda looked Link into the eyes.

 _"I know what you are going to say. We have to stop her even if we need to kill her. But I will not do it. I will keep trying to save her even if I have to die!"_ He shouted as he turned around and slowly approached Mipha who was processed by evil.

 _"Link this is stupid! This will not work! We have to stop her!"_ She shouted but Link just wanted to ignore her. She does not have the feelings for Mipha that I have, he thought to himself. He now stood around 5 meters away from her.

 _"Mipha... I know you can hear me... Please fight against it! I know you are strong enough!"_ Mipha slowly walked to him without an answer. In case anything was going to happen he took his shield in his left hand.

 _"Mipha... please... Remember the good times we had."_ He said but there was still no answer from her. She just kept on walking till she stood 50 centimeters away from him. She grabbed his shoulder but her eyes were still glowing.

 _"Mipha..."_ But then she grabbed him harder and threw him into the next wall with full power. The pain was horrible. He had trouble to stay awake.

 _"The Mipha you once knew is no more Link! He dont care about how you feel... he just wants to kill..."_ Zelda said with a palm face as she grabbed a sword she always carried if she needed to fight. _"I dont want that innocent people have to die again..."_

 _"N-No..."_ Link whispered as he tried to stand up. He just had too much pain but nevertheless he kept on trying.

 _"Mipha! Or should I say Ganon. Here it will end!"_ Zelda instantly attacked with one big blow but Mipha parried it with ease. But instead of doing a counter attack, Mipha took a step back. She grabed her head with one head and shook it but after some seconds she was ready to attack once again.

Link knew that Mipha was fighting against the evil too. He could ferl she is still in there so he tried harder to get up before one of them will get hurt.

Meanwhile both of them attacked countless times but they never hitted each other. But then Zelda had an idea. Why not use her shied to blind her. So she tried to focus the sunlight on one of her eyes.

 _"C'mon... "_ She wispered to herself as she got closer. Then the evil Mipha needed to hide her eyes. This was Zeldas chance to strike!

So she fastly prepared a hit in her stomach. It was also very hard for her to stab a person who looks like an old friend... She took out and...

 _"NOOOO!"_ Link ran between them before Zelda could react. Blood began to tremble down.

 _"I will not let you die... again..."_ Link whispered as he fell to the ground. He took the hit to defend her.

 _"What the hell are you doing Link!?"_ Zelda shouted at him. She could not understand why he would do something like this.

 _"I am doing... what every good husband... should do for his wife..."_ Link said as he pointed on his Zora Armour.

 _"I didnt knew that you are so naive..."_ Zelda sobbed as she had to hide some tears.

 _"I wouldnt... call it naive... I would just do... anything to protect her... like I should have... done it... 100 years ago..."_ Link whispered. His breath began to slow down.

 _"What? Do you think it was your fault she died? Link! Link...?"_ Zelda began to shake him but there was no answer anymore. His heartbeat was very weak.

 _"Arghhhhhh... Get out!"_ Mipha suddenly shouted as she shook her head wildly. It looked like she fought against herself. Then after some seconds her eyes slowly turned back to normal and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She must have defeated the evil power inside her body.

 _"Link! What have I done?"_ Mipha cried. She instantly holded one hand over his wound which still bleeded. Zelda could only stare at her in shock. Then she focused her attention to Link again.

 _"Mipha... he is..."_ Zelda managed to get out. Link was right... Mipha was still in there... and now... she thought.

 _"He is not dead! I can still feel his heartbeat... C'mon we promised we would spend some time together. Please dont leave me again!"_ She kept on crying as she tried to heal his wound.

 _"Link... please..."_ Suddenly the light was getting brighter while Mipha tried to think about her immortal love for him.

 _"Mipha his wound!"_ Zelda pointed to his wound which was slowly closing. Just after some seconds it was fully healed.

She instantly checked his heart. _"His heartbeat is getting stronger... I knew you would not leave me..."_ She sighed relieved as she hugged him. Tears of joy were flowing out of her eyes. She could not believe that she got a second chance.

 _"Mipha... I am so sorry... I should have trusted you and Link... I nearly killed him..."_ Zelda apologized.

 _"Zelda. Please dont worry about it... We can not change what happend right now... Important is that he needs some rest. I will bring him to my room. Please wait for my brother... say that I am waiting for him if he wants to talk to me..."_ She said. She still felt guilty for what happend to Link and Sidon.

As Mipha reached Zoras Domain with Link in her arms everyone just looked at her in shock. Nobody besides Sidon and the King knew about what happend in front of the village. Surprisingly nobody spoke to her. Maybe they didnt knew if this was real or not...

As Mipha reached her room she was surprised that is exacly looked like 100 years ago. Absolutly nothing has changed except that the Zora Armour was missing. Did her father told him about the meaning of her present?

After she laid him down on her waterbed she decided to tell everyone that she was alive. So she walked to the entry where everyone were still standing.

As everyone was standing around her, she just didnt knew what to say. Then she saw Sidon and Zelda as they ran towards her.

 _"Sister!"_ He shouted as he gave her a strong hug.

 _"You have no idea how much I missed you..."_ he cried.

 _"I missed you too... my brother... maybe everything will get back to normal now..."_ Mipha sobbed. Finally after 100 years she felt happiness again. The whole time she was suffering because of leaving his love and her family abruptly...

Everyone was cheering because their beloved princess came back to them. After they reunited they decided to tell their father the great news.

 _"Father!"_ Sidon shouted as he walked inside the throne room.

 _"Hey my son. Is everything..."_ He interrupted his sentence as Mipha also walked inside.

 _"Hey father..."_ She didnt knew how her father would react... so she was very nervous.

 _"Mipha... my daughter... you are alive!"_ He shouted in happiness.

 _"You are not mad?"_ She asked confused.

 _"Why? There is no reason. I am so proud of you!"_ His reaction confused her. She never saw him like this.

 _"But I left everyone... I left you, Sidon and everyone else..."_ Mipha said with a lowered head.

 _"No. You have done what you were able to. Nobody would have survived this... but I dont care what happend so many years ago. I am so happy to have my daughter back!"_ Her father smiled at her.

 _"Yes... I just missed you so much father..."_ She said as he hugged him.

After Mipha got out of the throne room Zelda came to her with a worried face.

 _"Mipha... I am so sorry what happened... I didnt mean to..."_ Mipha interrupted her.

 _"Like I said, please dont worry about the things that happend. We need to look forward."_ She said while she smiled at her.

 _"Yes. Yes you are right."_ She returned the smile. Now everyone might be able to live their lifes like they wanted to.

* * *

-TheMater


	11. Book I: IX -Peace

Chapter 9: Peace

Link slowly woke up in Miphas Room. He instantly looked out to the window to look if he could see Mipha. He also noticed that the sun already vanished behind the horizon.

Slowly he got up from Miphas warm and soft waterbed and took on his Zora Armour. Someone must have put it on a chair in the room.

He got out to see that nobody was around. Everyone must be sleeping, Link thought as he walked down to the entry. He wanted to get to Miphas Grave. He wanted to know if everything is alright or... not.

After a minute he reached the beginning of the bridge which was leading to Zoras Domain. He saw that a red Zora was standing in front of thr gravestone he made.

 _"M-Mipha...?"_ He slowly approached her. He was sure it must be her.

 _"Hey Link..."_ She said calmly as she turned around.

 _"Oh Mipha... You are save!"_ He ran into her arms and gave her a warm hug. Mipha acted a little bit surprised but accepted it happily.

 _"Mipha I am so glad you are ok"_ He said with tears of joy. Mipha still coudnt realize that she back in hyrule. After everything that happend she got a seconds chance to live her life how she wanted to...

After some minutes they ended the hug and Mipha took a deep breath.

 _"L-Link... I h-have a question..."_ She stutterd. He was so happy that she havent changed. She is still the lovely Zora he shared his childhood with.

 _"Do you really t-think I am beautiful and sweet...?"_ Mipha asked. Her body was shaking because of nervousness.

 _"Yes... From the first day on I thought you are very beautiful and the nicest person I have ever met..."_ He said with a smile. He always wanted to say to her about his feelings but he never had the opportunity.

 _"A-And do you already know what the real reason was why I gave y-you this armour..."_ Her heart began to race. She waited for this moment for so long...

 _"Yes..."_ He had the feeling that his heart would explode every moment.

 _"A-And?"_ She asked. She even got trouble with standing on her feat. Link took a deep breath.

 _"Yes... I want to marry you. I love you."_ With this sentence Mipha couldnt hold herself back anymore. She grabbed him, laid her arms around his neck and let her lips touch his.

Both only felt happiness. They forgot the last 100 years. They wanted to restart their life and live happily together.

For a hour they just stood there and kissed each other. They didnt want to stop but they had to. Maybe someone will search for them if they are not in their beds.

 _"C'Mon my Prince. We need to go back."_ Mipha said as she grabbed his hand. Link nodded and they walked back to her room hand in hand.

As they entered Link took of his armour and Mipha her jewelery. After they were finished they fell into her waterbed.

 _"Hey Mipha... What happend to the stone?"_ He asked while they laid face to face.

 _"It somehow lost its light... its useless now..."_ She answered. So it was inpossible to bring back the others...

 _"And since you are here again... what happend to the other champions?"_ He also wondered if they noticed that she is back.

 _"I dont know... after Ganon was defeated I didnt saw them anymore..."_ She answered sadly.

 _"I hope they will rest in peace... I can not save them... the stone will not work again..."_ He said while he remembered the past once again.

 _"Dont blame yourself... maybe its better this way... I dont know..."_ She slided a little bit closer to him.

 _"Now we have the opportunity to spend some time together. We should use it."_ She said while she streched out her arm. She wanted to cuddle with him.

Link laid his arms around her body while Mipha did the same. Everytime he hugged her he enjoyed the warm and soft feeling of her skin. Their chests touched and both could feel the heartbeat of each other. Happily they fell asleep.

In the next morning they skipped breakfast so they could cuddle a little bit more but after a while they got a visitor.

 _"Hey Link, Mipha. Is everything alright..."_ She stopped speaking as she saw them sleeping. She forgot to knock.

 _"Hmm? Zelda?..."_ Link asked tiredly. Mipha also woke up. They still laid in each others arms.

 _"I just wanted to ask if I can talk to Link for a minute..."_ She asked. He just nodded and got up. But before he leaved he gave Mipha a kiss on her forehead. She just smiled and and made herself comfortable again. It seems like she wanted to sleep a little bit longer.

Zelda and Link got out of her room.

 _"Link... I just wanted to say sorry... If Mipha... wouldnt had her heal powers... you would be dead now..."_ Zelda said while she wiped away some tears.

 _"I know that things didnt went as planned but everyone is alive and well. Thats what matters."_ Link said encouragingly.

 _"Thank you Link"_ She said as she needed to smile _"Lets not talk about it anymore... I want to forget what happend... but now go back to your wife. I bet shes waiting for you."_ She smiled. Link instantly ran back to Mipha after he thanked her.

She is happy for him that he is able to share the time with Mipha, he wanted so much. But somehow she felt like shes a little bit jealous. She decided to suppress this feeling for her friends. It would only cause problems.

* * *

-TheMater


	12. Book I: Epilogue -Wedding

Epilog: Wedding

2 months has passed since Link got back his love of his life. Zelda and Link worked hardly on the reconstruction of hyrule castle and everything else that got destroyed. But he always tried to spend some time with his wife everyday. They knew it will take years till everything will look like it was before but the life will never be the same again. Link and Mipha now finally announced that they are in love with each other and that they want to marry soon. This day has now come...

They decided to marry where everything began: On the little hill they once met. They just invited the most important persons: Zelda, Prince Sidon, King Dorephan and Impa. Also nearly all Zoras have come to this important day.

Mipha and Link were standing on an improvised altar they quickly builded up. Everyone was waiting for what the registrar has to say.

 _"We all came here because this pair has chosen to stay together the rest of their lifes. Their love defeated everything that got in their way. Even death. We learned that if 2 creatures d_ _ont belong to the same people does not need to mean that they can not love each other. Now its time that Link and Mipha will tell us what they want to say."_

 _"Ladies first."_ Link said with a nervous smile. They were standing face to face and looked into each others eyes.

 _"Link... I have met you right here over 100 years ago and I exactly remember what I have felt back then. I instantly knew that you are going to become someone very important to me. Thats the reason I have opened up to you so much... After a while I got to know you better and before I knew it I was in love with you... I never had the courage to talk to you about it... before 'it' happend... I thought I have lost you forever... I tried to see it positive... I was still able to follow you and help you in need after you have freed my soul... but everyday I prayed to hylia that I wanted to hug you just one last time because I saw that you wanted to find a way to bring me back... I thought after this you and me were able to live in peace... but when this wish was furfilled I even gave you my soul and my spirital form so we never can be teared apart. Then we got lucky with the stone and everything... I think hylia wanted to give us a seconds chance. So thats what I am going to do. I will use my second chance to be with you here and now because I will love you forever."_ Mipha spoke everything from her heart and even caused Link to get some single tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

 _"Mipha... I...I... even after months I can not believe it that I have got you back... since I remembered you after I woke up... something inside me just broke apart... I wasnt able to hid my feelings anymore... I was not able to be the emotionless knight I was told to be... I tried not to lose hope and so I searched for a way to bring you back everyday after I defeated Ganon... Then I found this stone and I could only think about saving you... but then something went wrong... I lost all hope and even ended up being accidentally stabbed in the stomach while Zelda tried to stop you... I just needed to save you because I love you. That is what my heart was telling me. I would even die for you..."_ Link finished his speech. It felt good to let his emotions break free. He swore that he will never try to hid them anymore. Mipha just smiled happily and took his hands.

 _"Link. Would you like to marry the Zora Princess Mipha and love and protect her even in bad times?"_

 _"Yes."_ he said determined. He was staring in her beautiful eyes.

 _"Mipha. Would you like to marry the Hero Link and love and protect him even in bad times?"_

 _"Yes! Yes!"_ Mipha shouted as she pulled Link into a deep kiss before the registrar could say anything. Everyone began clapping and chearing as they started their new life.

The End of Book I

* * *

 **AN:** Soo... I'm quite sad that I finished this amazing story now... Its by far the best I have ever written :'(

I dont know what I am going to do on FFN from now on yet... But I promise that this story will not be te last one from me :) Maybe I will write a sequel... (Thats why I have written 'End of Book I)

Write in a review or a PM if you enjoyed the story or not and what you liked and hated the most if you want to (or something like this xD)

Sincerely, TheMater


	13. Book II: Prologue -Obligations

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **Breath of the Wild**

 **His lost Princess**

 **Book II**

* * *

Prologue: Obligations

Two weeks after the marriage of Princess Mipha and Link the Hero, they both spent as much time as they could together. After Zelda left, she allowed Link to stay in Zora's Domain and told him that she would handle the work at Hyrule Castle by herself.

It was a normal morning—at least in terms of what passed for normal since they were reunited: both cuddled the whole night and got up at 9 am, then ate breakfast together with Sidon and some other Zoras. For the rest of the day, they intended travel through Hyrule. But today would be different...

After Link and Mipha finished breakfast, Sidon approached with a letter in his hand.

 _"Hello, brother. What's the matter?"_ Mipha asked him as she stood up.

 _"A letter just arrived for Link. Here,"_ he said as he handed the letter over to the Hero.

Link opened the letter and began to read it. "Let's see... it's from Princess Zelda!"

* * *

 **Dear Link,**

 **I am sorry to disturb you, but I am having some trouble at Hyrule Castle. Its too much work for me alone so I would be very grateful if you could help me out here the next few days.**

 **Princess Zelda**

* * *

 _"Princess Zelda needs me at Hyrule Castle..."_ Link said with a sad tone.

 _"Oh..."_ Mipha also looked depressed. At this moment Sidon began to laugh.

 _"Why are you laughing, brother?"_ Mipha asked him, confused. Link also looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _"It's just like the good old times. I'm just happy that everything is like it used to be,"_ He said with a smile. _"You could accompany him, sister."_

 _"But my father will not let me go too far away from Zoras Domain for such a long time!"_ Her mood worsened.

 _"I think he would be the last one who would say no."_ Sidon tried to motivate her.

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Yes. We will ask him right away!"_ He shouted as he grabbed his sister and ran towards the throne room. Link just followed them, a relaxed expression on his face.

As they reached it, Sidon dragged Mipha right in front of their father; King Dorephan looked down on them, surprised.

 _"So... what is the matter, Sidon?"_

 _"Mipha wanted to ask you something,"_ He said, looking at her with a smile.

 _"Um... father... I just wanted to ask i-if... I could accompany Link on his way to Hyrule Castle... he needs to help Zelda a-and... I-I..."_

Sidon interrupted her. _"And if she is allowed to stay there for a few days."_

 _"Sidon, I think she is able to speak for herself. Why was it so hard for you to ask for permission, my daughter?"_

 _"I thought you would say no..."_ Mipha said, hanging her head in embarrassment.

 _"You know I would be the last Zora who would say no to something like this. You just want to stay with your husband. I am so proud of you!_ " He said with a smile. Mipha instantly hugged him.

 _"Thank you, father!"_ Mipha smiled, holding back tears of joy. On their way back to Mipha's room, Sidon said nothing, merely looking at her with his patented "I told you so" expression.

After they prepared everything they needed and said goodbye to the other Zoras, they left Zora's Domain and headed for Hyrule Castle.

* * *

-TheMater / Betareader: CoGDork


	14. Book II: I -A never ending fight?

AN: How long did it take? 5 months? I wonder if anyone is still interested in this story. But i told myself to finish it :)

* * *

Chapter 1: A never ending fight?

Zoras Domain slowly faded away in the distance as Mipha and Link got on their way to help Zelda at Hyrule Castle. After they looked at each other without saying anything several times, Link tried to start a conversation with his wife.

 _"Soo... I see you already met Toto?"_ Link asked with a smile.

" _Huh_?" She questioned confused.

" _My horse. It looks like you two already met. Usually he is not so... calm."_

" _Really? We two are getting along quite well arent we?"_ She said while she petted him. The only thing Link could do in reaction was smiling.

 _"Hey Link! Not that your face stays like this!"_ She said while she let out a heartful laugh. How he loved that voice...

There was no time when he didnt thought about what happend two weeks ago... From a day to another he had his life back. A life he forgot about. A life he cares most about.

But then suddently he was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard Mipha shouting:

 _"Link! Look out!"_ She shouted as a speer is flying directly in his direction. Right in time he was able to get out his shild and block the attack.

" _Who!?"_ He shouted in shook looking to the little hill where the speer came from. In that moment two bokoblins rushed towards them. Link and Mipha took out their weapons and defeated them. But Link took a little scratch on his arm.

 _"Link! You are injured!"_ She said worried while she holded her hand over the injury.

 _"Mipha... Its just a little scratch..."_

 _"You still remember what I said? It doesnt matter to me if the wound is big or small. I will always be there for you and heal you."_ She said while she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Link blushed.

 _"Mipha... Im happy that you are here with me."_ He wispered as Mipha finished her healing. Both looked deep in each others eyes when they kissed. It took them several seconds to broke the kiss.

 _"I love you."_ Link whispered while he embraced her.

 _"You know that Zelda is waiting for you?"_ She said smiling.

" _For us!"_ He corrected her while they got back on their horses.

6 hours later

 _"I forgot that its such a long way to Hyrule Castle..."_ Link said while he holded a hand on his stomach. _"I am sooo hungry!"_

 _"Do you want me to catch a fish for you?"_ Mipha asked worried?

She is always so caring... I dont want that she gets too exhausted because of me... Link thought.

 _"No I will wait till we going to get something warm at the castle but thank you anyways."_ Link said while he tried to smile.

" _Ok..."_ She seems to be sad that she couldnt help him.

After another hour they finally reached the gates to Hyrule Castle.

" _Who are you and whats your desire?"_ A young knight asked.

" _Hello I am Mipha the Zora Princess and this my husband and hero Link. Zelda wanted him to come here."_ Mipha said calmly.

" _Oh right. She informed us that you will visit us today. Come on in."_ He said while the gates slowly opened.

There was not much to see. Everyone was working hard to repair the demage Ganon has caused. They were accompanied by a few guards.

When they finally arrived at Zeldas room they knocked on her door. No reaction. They tried again.

 _"Come in!"_ A loud voice shouted. As Link and Mipha entered her room they could see that Zelda is investigating something. A lot of paper is lies on the ground and on her desk are a lot of open books. Everything seems to be reconstructed.

 _"Sorry for not hearing you. I have a lot to do here."_ She said while she looked in one of her books with her back towards them.

" _Ehm... Hello Princess Zelda..."_ Mipha said quietly.

 _"Oh Mipha? You are also here? Its good to see you! Is everything alright?_ " She said while she turned around and tried to smile.

" _Yes... But we were attacked by a pair of bokoblins on our way."_ Link explained.

 _"You too? Thats not good."_ Zelda seemed to be worried. " _Thats why I ordered you here. Some people in Hateno saw a group of monsters in the woods and were attacked by them. Since Ganon is destroyed the monsters were supposed to disapper."_

" _And what am I supposed to do?"_ Link asked confused.

 _"I want you to find out why these monsters keep reappearing."_ She explained.

 _"And me?"_ Mipha asked shyly.

 _"You go with him! Not that he gets hurt again. I couldnt imagine a better team for this task."_ She said smiling.

" _So we should head to Hateno first?"_ Link asked.

 _"Ask a few people there what they saw and try to find out whats causing these monsters. Maybe you two are able to eliminate the cause. But now I have to keep seaching again."_ She said while she turned around again and took her book back in her hands. Link and Mipha headed out of her room.

" _Its a never ending fight isnt it?"_ Link said with a disappointed expression on his face.

 _"I would not say it like this. The most important thing is that we get through it together!"_ She said encouragingly.

As they wanted to leave the castle a guard ran towards them.

 _"Princess Zelda wants you to have this. She heard that you two are hungry."_ He said while he took out two little bags which smelled really good. It was warm freshly baked bread.

"Thanks!" They both replied. Immediatly Link took out a peace and ate it in no time.

" _Dont eat everything!"_ She said laughing. Link tried to laugh too even if it was pretty hard with his mouth full of bread.

Both got on their horses and without any further delay they got on their way to Hateno.

* * *

-TheMater


	15. Book II: II -His old house

Chapter 2: His old house

The sun already began to vanish behind the horizon as Link and Mipha saw Hateno in the distance. On their way they saw multiple groups of monsters but fortunately they didnt spot them. They started to wonder if everything is alright at the village.

As they reached the gate they saw a hylian guard.

" _Stop!_ " He shouted which a sword in his hand.

" _Dont worry! We are the Zora Prince and Princess, Link and Mipha."_ Link tried to explain while both got off their horses.

" _Oh sorry. There are so many monsters... we are very careful..."_ He said exhausted.

" _We saw... we are here to investigate and eliminate the cause."_

" _Really? Come on in. It would be great to sleep in peace again..."_ He seemed to be standing there the whole day.

Link slowly walked past the gate. So did Mipha. The horses followed them.

 _"So what to do now...?"_ Mipha asked tiredly.

 _"We should ask some people here if they have seen something suspicious."_ He walked down the path and began to talk to some people while Mipha gave Toto and Epona some carrots. She decided to get some rest and sat down on a bench.

After some Minutes Link came back. Mipha nearly fell asleep.

" _Hey Link... Found something out?"_ Mipha asked tiredly while she slowly got up.

 _"No... The most people have already gone to sleep. We should go to my house and get some sleep too..."_ He said while he gave his horses some sort of sign so they are going to follow him.

 _"So your house is still existing?"_ She asked. Link gave her a confused look.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You have already owned this house 100 years ago. You showed it to me on the first day you bought it."_ She tried to explain.

Link tried to remember...

* * *

 **100 Years ago...** **A week before Ganon recurred...**

 _"I finally bought it!"_ Link jumped in excitement. He saved money for a long time to afford a house in Hateno. He had a special reason why he bought it. He could live in Hyrule Castle but...

Suddenly he heard his name.

" _Link_!" Mipha shouted as she ran towards him. "I already heard that you bought a house?"

" _Yes I did"_ He said proudly. _"I have spend every free minute in gaining some money to afford it."_

 _"Why did you bought it? Is there a special reason? As a bodyguard of Princess Zelda you could also live at the Castle. Thats what I heard."_ She asked with a confused face.

 _"You told me that after everything is over we could spend some time together... I bought a house so we could get some peace..."_ He blushed a little.

 _"Hehe. I wondered what you always had to do the last months. I worked on something too..."_

 _"What did you work on?_ " Link asked curiously.

" _Well... its something very special... I will give it to you when the time is right..."_

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes and laid a hand on his Zora Armour. Thats what she meant... she worked on it for so long... he thought.

As they reached his House they were tying the horses on a wooden pole.

" _It lookes even more beautiful than it did back then."_ Mipha said while she opened the door. Link followed her. He took off his Zora Armour and Mipha her Jewlery and they climbed up the ladders to reach his bed.

 _"I forgot... Zelda had her own sleeping bag... There is not enough space for the two of us."_ Link said while he rubbed his head.

 _"I dont mind when we cuddle..."_ Mipha whispered. Link blushed deep red. Everytime he touched her, his heart began to race. Even after they cuddled multiple times, he couldnt prevent this reaction from happening.

Mipha already laid down and waited for him.

" _What are you waiting for?"_ She asked tiredly.

Link slowly walked towards the bed and laid down without touching her. He thought his heart would explode any minute.

After he laid down he could feel her arm touching his chest. Her head resting on his shoulder. He could feel her warm body. He loved the feeling of her skin. His nervousness slowly faded away.

" _Sweet dreams."_ Mipha whispered while she closed her eyes. He gave her a little kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes too.

* * *

I loove to write LinkxMipha releated stuff. I just love this pair!

I am also searching for a new betareader. I know I am making some grammatical mistakes and I want to prevent them from happening. Just PM me if you want to help me. Thanks :)

TheMater


	16. Book II: III -Dark omen

AN: This chap is going to be a bit darker and shorter

* * *

Chapter 3: Dark omen

It was quiet. And dark... and... cold...

After he fell aspleep, Miphas warmth slowly faded away...

His body began to ache. It felt like someone wants to rip out his heart...

Its the same feeling he had before he got his beloved princess back... but why?

Suddenly he saw a weak light in the distance. A dark mist built up just in front of him. The fear took Link over. He began to shake uncontrollably.

A man with a black hood stepped out of the mist... his eyes glowed red...

" _Who...who are you_?" Link asked stuttering. The dark man did not answer. Instead he formed a red glowing sword in his right hand.

" _BEGONE_!" He shouted as he got ready to strike.

L...link...l...

Link...Link!

* * *

Right in that moment he jumped up in surprise. His whole body trembling.

" _Hey, Link calm down! Everything is fine._ " Mipha said while she hugged him. Link looked anxiously from left to right. After some seconds he was able to calm down.

" _What happend?_ " Mipha asked worried. Should he tell her? It was just a dream...

" _It was just a nightmare... nothing serious..._ " He said looking down.

" _Are you sure? I know you pretty well and... I have the feeling something is bothering you..._ " She just knows me too well... But I don't make her worry about such a stupid nightmare... he thought.

" _Yes I'm sure"_ He said while he forced a smile. Mipha looked at him with a worried face.

" _Ok... but please tell me when something is wrong ok?_ " Mipha asked. She looks like she wants to cry... he thought.

" _Yes. I will._ " They joined for a quick kiss before they heard a knock on Link's door. He slowly stood up and opened it.

" _Prince Link! Princess Mipha! Something has happend!_ " A villager shouted as he saw Link shocked in surprise. " _Oh sorry for barging in but someone saw a group of monsters on their way to the sealed cave!"_

" _The sealed cave?"_ Link asked confused. Mipha also didnt knew what he was talking about.

" _Princess Zelda did not tell you? After ganon vanished the stone has been sealed away to prevent any further demage. Some people say that a part of ganon is not able to die..."_ He explained.

" _And now monsters are heading this way... strange..._ " Mipha looked worried.

" _We should head this way too!"_ Link said seriously, as he wanted to leave the house.

" _After we got ready..."_ Mipha held his Zora Armour in her hands.

" _Oh you are right."_ That was embarrasing... he thought while he looked at Mipha with an ashamed smile.

* * *

TheMater / Betareader: ichigomatsudai


	17. Book II: IV -The sealed cave

Chapter 4: The sealed cave

After Link got ready, they have asked the man for the directions. They told him everybody should stay home for their own safety. Both leaved the house and Link closed the door. They had no time to lose.

 _"I will get the horses while you get some food and water ok? We dont know how long we will need."_ Link asked Mipha while he tied off the horses. He gave her 50 rupees.

" _Ok!"_ Mipha said while running to the next food merchant. After a few minutes she came back with a little bag in her hand. She bought some apples and 2 bottles of water.

 _"I have got everything we need!"_ She said while she handed the food over to Link. He tied it on Epona.

 _"Forgot anything?"_ Both looked back to Links house.

 _"No I dont think so."_ Mipha said, trying to stay focused.

 _"Ok then lets go!"_ Both started riding to the sealed cave the man was talking about.

* * *

After a short ride they could see a big wall with symbols on it in the distance, with about 30 bokoblins standing in front of it. As they got off their horses, Link wanted to rush into them but Mipha stopped him.

 _"Its to dangerous! There are too many, even for the two of us."_ She wispered while they hid behind a shrub.

" _So whats the plan?"_ Link asked impatiently.

" _We wait and see what they want here without being seen. We dont need to get ourselfs hurt."_ Link nodded in understandment.

But right in that moment something moved towards the wall. Link and Mipha were not able to see what is was exactly. Before they could look closer a big explosion blew the wall apart. It left them terrified.

 _"W-what happend?"_ Link asked quietly.

 _"I dont know... It seems that the monsters got access to the cave..."_ Mipha said looking at the demage the explosion has caused. A lot of the bokoblins died in it but a few survived and ran inside the cave.

" _We need to stop them!"_ Link said jumping over the shrub with his master sword in his hands.

" _Wait Link!"_ Mipha tried to stop him without success. She followed her husband inside the dark cave known as the sealed cave.

The only thing that Mipha saw were corpses of bokoblins on the way to the room where the stone has been sealed away. It was not easy to find the way because she could hardly see where the path headed.

After a few minutes she was able to reach to the room where Link defeated the last Bokoblins.

 _"What do you guys want here?!"_ He shouted at one of them after he killed it while putting his master sword back to its scabbard.

" _Hey Link. Please wait for me the next time..."_ She said exhausted.

" _Im sorry... I just want to know why these monsters are still in Hyrule!"_ He shouted angrily. Mipha layed a hand on his shoulder.

" _We will find out. I am sure."_ Both headed in for a kiss until...

 **~I see...~** A mysterious voice came out of nowhere. Link and Mipha looked shocked for where it came from.

 **~Very interesting...~** The voice said.

 _"Who are you?"_ Link shouted. He already had his Master Sword in his hand again.

 **~Its time...~** A dark mist slowly filled the place where the stone laid.

 _"What do you want from us?"_ Mipha also shouted.

 **~You two dont have the right to ask questions~** The stone slowly faded inside the dark mist. Link ran towards it and tried to hit whatever wanted to cover the stone, without success.

 **~2 to go...~** After these words the dark mist slowly faded away. It looks like nothing has happend. The stone still laid on its pedestal.

 _"What was that...?"_ Mipha asked confused. Link had a serious expression on his face. Something bad is going to happen... he could feel it.

 _"Whatever it was, it seemed to be causing all this mess..."_ He put his sword back. _"We have to report what happend here to Zelda!"_ He said seriously. Mipha nodded and together they leaved the cave. Without saying one more word, they got on their horses and rode directly towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

TheMater


	18. Book II: V -The laws of nature

Chapter 5: The laws of nature

"Why are you in such an hurry?" Mipha asked confused while they rode as fast as they can. When Link saw that mist... his behavior suddenly changed.

 _"I... I..."_ He needed some time to get out his answer, "I saw it."

 _"What did you saw?"_

 _"I saw that black mist before... in a dream..."_ He said thinking about the nightmare he had.

 _"That...?"_ Mipha asked worried.

 _"Yes that... I know that something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."_ He said while he focused back on the path again. Mipha decided not to ask him anymore questions. The most important right now is that Zelda needs to be informed, she thought.

After a few hours they could see Hyrule Castle on the horizon. Everything seems to be normal.

 _"Link...?"_ Mipha asked nervously.

 _"Yes Mipha?"_ Link asked while looking focused to Hyrule Castle.

 _"What... is going to happen now...?"_ She asked. The time she was alone still burdened her... She seems to get the same feeling he does.

 _"Mipha..."_ Seeing her like that broke his heart. Sometimes she seems so hopeless... He barely sees her like that...

 _"We will stand through it together. Remember what we survived... what we lived through."_ Its hard for him to stay positive but he wanted to do that... for her... She just smiles back at him in reaction.

* * *

When they reached the castle everything seems to be normal... The hylian guard who have greeted them yesterday walked to them. They both got off their horses.

 _"Hello, Zora Prince and Zora Princess, did you two found something out?"_ he asked with a serious voice.

 _"Yes! We really need to speak to Princess Zelda."_ Link answered.

 _"Alright. Shes been studying the whole day so I am going to announce you two."_ He said while walking up to the throne room. Link and Mipha just decided to wait and eat something.

 _"Maybe we were worried for nothing"_ Link said laughing while eating a apple he got out of the bag, Mipha bought them in Hateno. Mipha also tried to eat something. She would rather eat some fish but she was not able to catch some because they were busy all the time.

After some minutes the guard ran towards them with a scared look on his face.

 _"Prince Link! Princess Mipha! Zelda is not reacting and her door is locked!"_ he shouted exhausted.

 _"Maybe she needed some sleep..."_ Link answered while he still ate his apple.

 _"No! Nobody has such a deep sleep..."_ He shook his head.

Link and Mipha looked at each other. Maybe they should see what is going on.

 _"Ok. We will see what we can do."_ Link answered as he took the last bite. They both got on their horses again and followed the guard.

* * *

When they reached the door the guard handed them a key.

 _"When nothing is helping open the door with that key."_ He said walking away. Link and Mipha thanked him as they started knocking on her door.

 _"Hello Princess Zelda... We are back with some new information."_ Mipha said. Both started to get worried.

 _"Maybe we should just use the key..."_ Link whispered. Mipha looked on it in her hand.

 _"Maybe... what if she is just resting..."_ she asked.

 _"What if something bad happend..."_ Links face started to froze again. Hes getting that bad feeling he has already got on their journey.

Slowly they put the key in the door... and opened it...

 _"Zelda...?"_ Mipha whispered while they slowly pushed the door open.

She was just sitting on her desk. She seems to have fallen asleep. Link let out a sigh of relief. Mipha stared at the bottom of her chair...

 _"Oh now im relieved! I thought something would be..."_ He froze.

Black mist formed under her chair. It covered her completly.

 **~I just waited for the right moment...~** The mysterious voice is being heard again!

Link took a step back while Zelda slowly stood up.

 **~Oh you are surprised...?~** The voice began to laugh as Link was just able to stand there in shock. Mipha suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

 _"You said we would stand through anything together!"_ She said while she tried to smile at him.

 **~Oh how sweet... sadly it will be your last moment you two will share together on this world...~** Zelda seemed to be controlled by the mysterious voice. She was still covered in the dark mist.

 _"W-what?!"_ Link asked as his fear became rage.

 **~Maybe I should tell you before I will end your life... well... Every creature has a destiny to furfill. Thats a law of nature. I know that sometimes life needs to be unfair. I am here to correct the mess that life on earth is causing using the three pieces... together called Triforce. Everything was ok untill you all decided to write their own destinies... It all started with that one kokiri who decided to save his world because he was told to... He was supposed to die! This wont be happening again... A new age had to be created but... you all had to change it in sealing ganon away... I dont understand why... why fighting against it... Especially you two! The Hero that had to be healed even though he needed to die and the Princess that was resurrected by a stone that ganon left to survive... he also left his triforce shard in it... its one part that is not able to die with him! But now you will pay... I already collected two pieces... Ive already got enough power for my new body... the last one is within you Link!~** He shouted while the mist slowly faded away from Zelda and moved in front of her. She just tipped over like a puppet. A big dark creature with a black coat slowly walked out of the mist. It looked at Link with his red eyes. He was not able to see his face because he hid it behind a hood.

 **~Everything is going to be corrected!~** He shouted while pointing at him. He tried to move but he was not able to. Mipha neither. The man grabbed Links head.

The world slowly faded away... he started to feel cold... the last thing he was able to hear was a hopeless scream from the one he loved... Mipha...

* * *

-TheMater


	19. Book II: VI -Destiny

Sry to all my readers that I needed such a long time to finish this story. I just needed a lot of time to remind myself what I wanted to write, but here is the next and second last chapter of His lost Princess! :3 (If you find any big mistakes in grammar, please inform me via private message.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Destiny

Mipha's Voice faded in the distance. The air got cold and heavy. The only thing Link was able to hear was his own breath, while he just stood there completely motionless.

As much as he wanted to move... he just couldn't. The black hooded men sucked all energy and even the will out of him.

Without any strength he fell on his knees and looked into the endless abyss. He noticed that he still held the master sword in his hand. It also felt cold, and grew even colder with every second that has passed.

...

Suddenly the blade began to light up at the tip. It spreaded down the blade, until it reached Links hand, who looked surprised.

 _"Dont give up!" ,_ a female voice suddenly spoke to him, _"Please!"_ There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke.

 _"Why?"_ , he asked with a depressed voice.

 _"Think about the feeling you always get when you want to protect something important to you!"_ ,the voice answered without hesitation.

He remembered Mipha's expression, while he lost his consciousness. The fear, the pain and... a bit hope and trust.

 _She trusts me that I'll protect her. She has hope while I just..._ , he thought as he laid his hands on his knees and slowly pushed himself up.

I can't give up like that. I can't!, he shouted a himself, while light filled the empty space around him.

 _"I will borrow you a part of my power. Just do what you always do."_ ,the voice spoke up. Without hesitation Link nodded and said: _"Got it!"_

* * *

After a couple of seconds Link found himself in Zelda's Room again, but before he could start moving he heard someone yelling.

 **~Stop interfering!~**

He instantly recognized the voice, but his feet were still frozen to the ground. He spotted Mipha cramped up in a corner. She took a defensive position in front of Zelda, who still laid unconsciously on the floor. He looked up to the black hooded figure again, but something seemed odd. He shouted towards the roof and not to Mipha and or Zelda.

 _"Don't worry Link, I will keep them save. Just focus on him."_ ,the female voice explained. The hooded men seemed to notice that and turned around. Shortly after Link saw that a barrier formed around Zelda and Mipha. He now focused fully on this men. He wanted to destroy everything that meant something to him. Destiny or not, he won't let him do that.

He tightened his grip around the Master Sword. An unknown power filled his whole body. He never felt so strong and so full of energy.

 **~Ha. I know what you are planning, but it wont work. You are too late, I got the whole Triforce.~** He laughed while held up his arm. His smile was visible even with his hood over his head. A Triforce was lightening up, but only two parts were fully visible. His expression instantly transformed into an angry one.

 **~Arghh!~** He punched the wall out of anger before his smile returned. **~So you want it that way? Again using someone for your own purposes?~**

Link tried to overhear anything he said, but it still made him wonder what he meant exactly.

"Don't let him distract you!" ,the female voice said. The men started to laugh before turning over to Link again.

 **~Yeah let others do the work for you!~** He said while he still chuckled a bit.

"It's not about me or you! Its about Link! He fought for his life and his beloved ones and so he deserves to live a peaceful life." ,she shouted angrily.

She is right. Their discussion doesn't matter to me. I need to focus on defeating him, Link thought as he started to approach the hooded figure, while he was distracted.

Right before he reached him with his first blow, he just disappeared in thin air. Link looked around in disbelief.

 **~Im here~**

Link turned over to the source of the voice. The hooded men just stood there with crossed arms.

 **~You need to be even faster than that.~** He said as he jumped towards Link at lightning speed. Link knew he couldn't dodge in time and so he tried to block with his sword with his eyes closed. A second later he questioned himself why there wasn't any attack just to see that time seemed to slow down. Without any hesitation he took a step to the right. The attack from him hitted the wall behind him, ripping it down in the process.

 **~What the!~** He shouted as he pushed himself out of the rubble. He instantly launched himself towards him, pushing him through the wall on the other side. Both of them started falling down towards the ground beneath them.

 **~This is your end!~** He shouted with smile, but soon this smile faded away and was replaced by fear. **~What have you done to me?!~**

Link was confused about his statement, as he saw the Master Sword lightening up again. He surely hasn't done anything, so who did?

Both of them fell towards the ground at an enormous speed with nothing shielding them from the incoming impact. Link prepared himself for it, as he pushed the hooded men away from him, right before he crashed into the soil.

* * *

The dust settled and two craters could be seen in the terrain. Link regained his consciousness and to his surprise the pain wasn't so bad. He pushed himself up and climbed out of the hole that he has left. He looked around for a bit, until he spotted the second hole in which the hooded men laid motionlessly. He climbed down and just looked at him for a few seconds. His words from earlier were rushing through Link _'s_ mind. Has the revival of Mipha and the recovery of him really caused so much damage? What are his true intentions? And who exactly is the female voice from earlier?

 **~Heh, so that's what destiny has in store for me.~** The men said. Link didn't notice that he opened his eyes. Link was confused and so he didn't know what do answer. Suddenly the men looked at him with a determined expression.

 **~Finish what you've started~** He said while he pointed towards the Master Sword. Link knew what he meant, but he shook his head in rejection.

 **~Heh. I will never understand whats going through your minds...~** He said, as Link dropped the Master Sword.

 _"Killing you won't make me a better person. I'm not doing it because it is destiny, if you surrender I won't do you any harm. It's a question of honor."_ ,he explained with a calm voice.

Suddenly the Master Sword glowed again and a bright figure formed above it. The air grew cold around it, as it turned towards the hooded men.

 _"Humans are perfectly capable of making their own decisions and forming their own destinies. It happened multiple times in the past."_ ,the female voice explained to him.

 **~Yeah and that's why the darkness is returning all the time.~** He said while he tried to smile.

 _"And humanity always found a way to live with it or defeat it."_ ,she contered him. He just shook his head while he laughed a bit.

 **~You know what? I don't care anymore. I wanted to form a new better world using the Triforce, but when you and the others are thinking that you know better then... so be it.~** He said as his body slowly vanished away and two light-dots formed in the air. One of them flew away up to where the battle started earlier and the other remained on the same location. The glowing figure turned towards Link a few seconds later.

"You don't need to worry anymore. He won't bother you ever again." ,she said, while she waved towards the remaining light-dot with her hands, sending it towards the sky.

"But I have so many questions!" ,he shouted, as the glowing figure slowly faded away and the light of the Master Sword vanished.

All of the sudden Links body grew numb, as he collapsed on the floor. He wasn't able to form any thoughts in his mind anymore, while the world slowly faded away.

* * *

thezora99 aka TheMater


End file.
